L'Automne de la Terreur
by Shuyue
Summary: 1888, l'Automne de la Terreur. Jack l'Éventreur hante les rues de Londres. Clara, une jeune gouvernante, est de plus en plus intriguée par le Docteur, qui vit désormais reclus. Mais qui va-t-elle croire lorsque les gens vont commencer à penser que le Docteur est l'auteur de ces meurtres ? Et comment le Docteur va-t-il réagir quand il découvrira que Clara est la prochaine victime ?


Ceci est une** TRADUCTION** de la fanfiction de ******Steampunkmagic**, intitulée**In the Autumn of Terror**.  


**Note de l'auteur original : Je suis totalement amoureuse de Clara et Eleven donc je devais écrire une histoire avec eux ! Ces idées tournaient dans ma tête depuis un moment, et j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer ! J'adore les reviews ! Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

**Samedi 2 septembre 1888**

Clara était toujours libre les samedis après-midis. Elle travaillait en tant que gouvernante pour la famille Hartsfield, où elle s'occupait des deux jeunes enfants de Mr Hartsfield. Clara aimait de tout son cœur le petit Russell et Alice, mais elle attendait toujours les samedis avec impatience. Elle allait marcher dans le Londres Victorien, se délectant du tourbillon d'activité de ses habitants.

Ce soir-là, Clara appréciait le changement de saison. Les feuilles dans les parcs passaient du vert au doré et au rouge couleur rouille. Août s'en allait, prenant avec lui la chaleur de l'été. C'était la période de l'année que Clara préférait.

Alors qu'elle tournait dans une rue pavée, elle heurta un homme qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. Clara, surprise, fit un bond en arrière. L'homme était grand et mince, et Clara dû lever la tête pour voir son visage. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était beau. Beau, mais aussi d'une certaine manière usé par le temps. Même son costume et son haut-de-forme étaient anciens. Cependant, il aurait pu ne pas être plus vieux que Clara elle-même. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient sur son visage, obscurcissant un peu ses yeux gris-bleus. Des yeux qui avaient l'air si vieux et si hantés. Leur simple vue fit de la peine à Clara.

« -Mes excuses, monsieur, dit enfin Clara. Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il était surpris qu'elle lui parle.

-Pas de problème, murmura-t-il d'un ton embarrassé. Il la salua d'un signe de tête et commença à s'en aller.

-Attendez ! Appela Clara, sans tenir compte des convenances. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait arrêté. L'homme ne voulait clairement pas parler avec elle. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait chez lui.

Il se retourna vers elle, curieux.  
-Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il.  
-Clara, répondit-elle. Et vous ?  
-Clara, c'est un joli prénom, dit l'homme avec un sourire ironique.  
-Merci.  
Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il avait évité sa question. Elle s'approcha encore de lui et posa ses mains sur les hanches.  
-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, dit Clara. Flirter faisait partie de sa personnalité, mais pas avec des inconnus dans la rue ! Sa mère se serait retournée dans sa tombe si elle pouvait voir Clara à cet instant.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux à son audace, bien qu'il ne parut pas offensé. Son sourire ironique devint triste sans que Clara comprenne pourquoi.

-Je suis le docteur, dit-il finalement. Puis il inclina son chapeau et s'en alla.

-Docteur ? Docteur qui ? appela Clara. Il lui fit un signe de la main sarcastique, avant de disparaitre au coin de la rue. Après un moment d'hésitation, Clara lui courut après. Mais le temps qu'elle atteigne la rue suivante, il était déjà parti.

-Zut. »

* * *

Le mystérieux Docteur ne quitta pas les pensées de Clara de toute la journée. Elle écouta difficilement la domestique, Lena, qui parlait du meurtre de Whitechapel. Aussi épouvantable ce meurtre soit-il, ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau à Londres. Clara ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet, mais le meurtre de Whitechapel semblait être le seul sujet de discussion de la ville.

« -J'ai entendu dire que son estomac avait été ouvert de part en part, dit Lena.

-Comme c'est horrible ! dit Clara du bout des lèvres.

Deux jours auparavant, une femme nommée Mary Ann Nichols avait été tuée et son corps mutilé avait été retrouvé au Buck's Row dans Whitechapel. La plupart des détails sur son meurtre avaient été écartés par la presse car ils avaient été jugés trop effrayants pour le public. Malgré cela, tout le monde dans Londres semblait les connaître. La gorge de la pauvre femme avait été ouverte, ainsi que son abdomen. On disait aussi que Mary Ann Nichols était une Femme de la Nuit et que c'était l'un de ses clients qui était vraisemblablement son meurtrier.

-Parlons d'autre chose Lena, demanda Clara. Je n'en peux plus de penser à cette pauvre femme.

Lena sembla déçue, les potins et les scandales étaient son occupation préférée.

-Bien. Je ne voudrais pas heurter ta délicate sensibilité.

-Ma sensibilité va très bien, rétorqua Clara à son amie. Je ne vois juste pas l'intérêt d'être si macabre.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des histoires à raconter. Des histoires qui se sont vraiment passées, parce que je sais que tu n'as pas inventé les poissons.

Clara pinça les lèvres aux taquineries de Lena.

-Il se trouve justement qu'il vient de m'arriver quelque chose d'intéressant ce jour même !

-Oh vraiment ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Lena.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un homme appelé le Docteur ?

-Quel genre de docteur ?

-Seulement un docteur, répondit Clara. Il a simplement dit qu'il était « le Docteur », rien de plus.

-Alors il y a un homme impliqué là-dedans, dit Lena, les yeux pétillants de malice. Clara aurait-elle_ enfin_ trouvé un gars ?

-Arrête ça ! Je viens de te dire que je ne connais même pas son nom. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'était pas attirant.

Clara rougit.

-D'accord, maintenant tu dois tout me dire ! cria Lena.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire ! répondit Clara, embarrassée. C'est juste un homme dans lequel je suis rentrée dedans dans la rue.

-Attends, quand tu dis « rentrée dedans », tu veux dire… ?

-Je lui ai littéralement rentré dedans.

Lena se tenait les côtes, pliée de rire.

-Oh ! C'est tout toi ça !

-Hé ! cria Clara, indignée, mais elle riait aussi.

Lena essaya de se contenir.

-D'accord, donc tu l'as fait tomber, et ensuite, que s'est-il passé?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait tomber ! Je me suis excusée, il m'a demandé mon nom et je lui ai donné. Et quand je lui ai demandé le sien, tout ce qu'il a dit était « le Docteur » ! Puis il est simplement parti, finit Clara, offusquée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des chances que je le revoie encore, mais quand même.

Clara fut surprise de voir à quel point la pensée de ne plus jamais revoir cet homme l'embêtait. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de différent. Même durant les quelques minutes passées ensemble, Clara avait pu le sentir. Elle aimait le mystère, et le Docteur en était certainement un.

Sentant clairement la peine de son amie, Lena posa sa main réconfortante sur le bras de Clara.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère, je suis sûre que tu retrouveras le gars encore une fois.

-Merci, mais c'est aussi probable que de rencontrer le Détective Voilé, répondit ironiquement Clara. Elle se leva et fit son plus beau sourire.

-Maintenant je pense que j'ai deux enfants à aller mettre au lit. »

Clara souhaita une bonne nuit à Lena et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller border Alice et Russel pour la nuit.

* * *

Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction de** Steampunkmagic**, intitulée **In the Autumn of Terror**. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour la traduire correctement ^^ **Je ferai passer vos Reviews à l'auteur ! **Et merci à ma Beta, Sweetspeculoos, ainsi qu'à The Daemon !


End file.
